


Three is freedom

by Bagronk



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elves, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Not Compliant With Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagronk/pseuds/Bagronk
Summary: Legolas, Glorfindel and Tauriel release some tension before battle.
Relationships: Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Glorfindel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Kudos: 32





	Three is freedom

Tauriel paced through her chamber back and forth. She had summoned them both in a feat of brevity - or madness - and now wondered if they would come. Maybe only one of them would meet her request, or neither. She looked to the bed. It was wide and soft, and candles were lit in every corner, burning and casting meager shadows across the walls. If this would work or not, remained to be seen. A while had passed before the elleth was startled by a knock on the heavy door to her rooms. She went to the entrance, and upon opening the door Tauriel saw two youthful faces staring back.

"What is this about, Tauriel?" a melodious voice demanded, and azure eyes assessed her from head to toe.

"I must echo lord Glorfindel's question." The prince of Mirkwood, the other visitor stepping inside, sounded weary. They spent the day preparing for the offensive, on paperwork and logistics of the battle at hand.

Tauriel stepped a little back, resting her elbows against the only table in the chamber. "Come in, please. Bar the door."

Prince Legolas did so, turning to his lieutenant with a suspicious look in his almond-shaped eyes.

"Well?" Glorfindel stepped to the middle of the room, questioning and wary. His eyes were narrowed.

Tauriel looked outside the window where stars already appeared twinkling in the skies. She hesitated, then looked back into azure eyes. "I desire you," she said, and saw the flash of consternation on his face. "I know you do, too."

Tauriel then looked to the prince who had been silent until then, leaning against the door, watching her with an inscrutable light in his gaze. "I also…. desire you," the elleth told Legolas. "And..." she continued after a pause, gathering her courage, "We find ourselves in the middle of a war, and I don't know whether we will even survive tomorrow, and, I..." she sighed. "I wanted to..."

Glorfindel came closer, and she raised her head to look at him. Tauriel saw his features broken by that which she knew well by now - raw desire. The two had been stealing looks at each other ever since the Imladris strategist had arrived to assist the Mirkwood regiment, but neither had acted upon what they felt nor spoken of it, not until now. Legolas was partly the reason, but strict military conduct was the other. "You wanted to ... what?..." his voice was gentler, marked by trepidation.

Tauriel squirmed inside. His body heat was distracting her. "I wanted to see, if we could all... experience each other, only for tonight," she added quickly. "Who knows what tomorrow brings?"

Glorfindel looked to the other elf. Tauriel also met the prince's gaze. He seemed thoughtful for a few heartbeats, before slowly pacing towards Tauriel as well. She saw his eyes held the same shadow she had seen in Glorfindel's. Tauriel and the prince had held a flame for each other ever since they had been youths, but his status - and father - never allowed for it to flourish into anything more. Now she was in his regiment, and every time they met or looked at each other, their longing was plain to see, even though they hid it all behind a cold shoulder and a frosty tone.

"I would have you, I would... share you, if it is us. Only us." The woodelves had a loose following of the laws and customs among the Eldar, to put it mildly, and Legolas, though a Sinda elf by blood like his father, had been raised in their ways.

"Only us," Tauriel conceded, her gaze searching Glorfindel, who was looking at her with a gleam in his eye, unfastening his shining tresses.

Legolas pulled Tauriel to him and ran his straight nose along the side of her neck. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes... I called you her after all." Tauriel closed her eyes. She turned her head suddenly, and kissed Legolas on the mouth. Wasting no time she reached for his suede tunic as their lips hungrily pressed against each other. This differed from their previous short, stolen kisses. It was more incensed, more desperate - hopeless even.

Glorfindel watched the younger elves kissing for a time, listening to the sounds they made and watching their bodies grind against each other. Tauriel felt him close behind her, his arms winding around her waist. He was half-erect, pressing into her behind, one of his hands placed on her hip. Tauriel broke the kiss as Legolas also embraced her, and she was trapped between the two of them. Her forehead rested on Legolas' shoulder as Glorfindel leaned in and smiled, looking the prince in the eye. His gaze strayed to Legolas' mouth, and he kissed the young elf, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth.

Hands roamed over her body, and Tauriel sighed as she felt fingers gliding between her thighs, reaching closer to her warm center. Their hands were cupping her breasts through her tunic.

The two elves were still kissing, their tongues tender and insistently swirling around each other, and their panting and touch drove her close to insane. Then Tauriel was spun around as Glorfindel took her in his arms, peppering a trail of open kisses on her neck, to her lips.

Tauriel was then again hedged around by steady hands and she was facing the prince. She removed his tunic, trailing her hands over lean muscles, down to the seams of his trousers. Her eyes widened with delight at the sight of his erect cock, clearly outlined and trapped by the tightened material. Tauriel looked up, staring into the eyes she knew so well.

"Do it," the prince said.

Tauriel slowly unfastened him and saw his head tilt back, heard his sigh of relief when she released him. She took him in hand and with a sly grin stroked him slowly.

She felt Glorfindel slide down her leggings, lifting her arms to remove her tunic. Now she was naked before them. Tauriel turned around and took her time undressing Glorfindel. First, his tunic, then his trousers she slid down, and his cock strained out, straight and ready. It was perfect - thick and strong, the head a dark rosey tint, dripping already with pearly beads.

Tauriel gaped back at the elf lord with a grin and slumped down on her knees before him. She took his shaft in hand and breathed onto the head, feeling a shiver as she ran her other hand down the tensed muscles of his lower abdomen. Her lips placed a slow, tender kiss onto the head. She then stroked him insistently, listening to what he liked as Glorfindel fisted his hand into her hair and began playing with its softness. Her lips parted and closed around him. The golden elf moaned in relief as she sucked on him, slow and wanton, going deeper with every turn. She had always wondered what he would taste like, and the sweetness of him made her head spin and her center ache to be filled. He was large and goodness he was thick, and she was choking on him, but could not cease.

The prince watched them and held himself, stroking in rapid movements, the lewd sounds Tauriel made as she sucked the other elf and the way she sat in submission causing a thin trickle of liquid to drip from his cock onto his fingers. He then came nearer and took Glorfindel by the hair, and kissed him again as Tauriel continued to pleasure him.

She looked up, and felt the heat in her rise as she saw them, the most beautiful elves she had ever known tasting each other. She knew there had always been chemistry between them. Yes, this had been a marvelous idea.

"You..." Glorfindel panted between kisses, as Legolas placed a bruising kiss to his neck, "You are going to kill me all over again," Glorfindel smiled as he grabbed Legolas by his pale hair and passionately licked and sucked on the prince's tongue.

Tauriel gave one last hard suckle and as the prince was close, took his cock in her other hand. She turned her head and ran her lips over the swollen, sensitive head in a tender sweep. The pale-haired elf moaned and nearly lost his balance, but let her do as she would. Tauriel looked up at him and suckled deeper and harder until his breathing became uneven, and then fastly took Glorfindel in her mouth again. She did this for a while, pleasing them in turn.

"Enough of this," Legolas said, lifting her up, kissing Tauriel on the mouth.

She felt another hand reaching around her and delving lower. Fingers spread her most intimate place and entered her. She felt a sigh on her shoulder as Glorfindel held her from behind.

"Prince, I think she is waiting… and eager," his fingers were slick with her desire. "Are you not, Tauriel?" he licked her shoulder.

"Y-yes..." Tauriel gasped, turning from Legolas and coiling her arms around Glorfindel. They kissed deeply, and he took her by the waist. Her legs were around him as Glorfindel led her to the bed and threw her in it before following.

Tauriel was on her back, giggling as his long, unbraided hair brushed her skin. She then saw him on his knees before her, his mouth leaving wet warm trails over her skin, moving down her body.

Tauriel moaned when his lips and tongue reached her opening, and Glorfindel took his time. He had only dreamed of this before, all those nights after glimpsing her on guard duty, and on the field. He suckled on her most sensitive spot until Tauriel was thrashing against the bed and begging him for more. He pulled on her pink lips tenderly, kissing them as he would her mouth, savoring her, his tongue delving deep.

Legolas had come and knelt close to the pair engaged on the bed, and straddled Tauriel so her head was level with his cock. She took him in her mouth again, licking slowly with luscious lapping sounds as she looked up at him with devotion. Legolas propped his muscled arms against the wooden bedpost and moved into her mouth, moaning as he did so. "I've wondered what you feel like… so many times…" he increased his pace into her mouth as Glorfindel kept sucking on her.

Tauriel whimpered, relishing the way the two elves she most desired were using her body. After some time they changed position, and it was Glorfindel to push himself past her lips as Legolas delved with his head between her thighs, kissing and teasing her small bud of pleasure. He sighed against her auburn curls, and unable to keep away from her any longer he rose to his knees, between her thighs as Tauriel sat sprawled on the bed. He lifted her legs, his hands hooked behind her knees, and entered her. At first, he watched with fascination as the head of his cock came buried in her, drawing back, then in again; a soft moan escaped him each time. When he could take no more the prince plunged his length, now wet with her desire, deep inside, sighing in delight all the way. He stood still at first, feeling his cock twitch inside her tightness. With a groan, he began to move.

Glorfindel was still fucking her mouth and Tauriel flushed even more as she felt Legolas inside her; she reached and pressed into Glorfindel's rear, urging him deeper down her throat. She moaned into his cock as the prince made love to her. Her slickness made his length slide in and out with utter ease, and she peaked in release twice as his deep thrusts became wilder.

Legolas moved frantically into her, his pale, unblemished skin glistening with the effort, his muscles taut and tensing with strength. His silver-blond hair was ruffled, shielding a part of his face, sticking to the skin of his neck and shoulders.

Glorfindel rose to his feet on the bed, and as the other elf took Tauriel, the elf lord came and let his cock slip into the prince's mouth. Taking it in hand, the younger elf sucked, fast and raw as he never stopped thrusting into Tauriel.

When she came a third time, Legolas rose and went to kiss her mouth as Glorfindel moved between her thighs, licking the sensitive skin. Tauriel laughed softly at first, then gasped as his thick cock sank inside. He moved differently to Legolas, but it was just as good.

"This is... not too much for you?" Glorfindel asked, looking to where they were joined, his thumb pressing the bud above her opening.

She only shook her head, kissing the prince, bringing her hips up.

The elf lord made love to her for a long time, laboring over her as Tauriel and Legolas kissed.

They tried many things that night. After getting their first fill of each other and lounging together for respite, Tauriel ended trapped between them on her side, Legolas thrusting slowly into her from behind as Glorfindel filled her from the front. She was kissing Glorfindel, his pink tongue sweeping over hers, and Legolas was kissing her shoulder as her moans became louder.

Then Tauriel was on her hands and knees on the bed, Legolas hammering her from behind as Glorfindel brought himself into her mouth again, thrusting wildly. Tauriel took him all in, felt him sliding down her throat. His moans were her antidote for tonight. She was forced on her back, and Glorfindel had a wicked smile that suited him well, holding her thighs down as he lowered his head closer and breathed warmth onto her sex.

Tauriel sighed, his breath against her exposed self the best feeling in the world. The elf ran his tongue along her slit. Tauriel closed her eyes. She felt something different after a while and looking down, saw Legolas had taken the elf lord's place. They were licking her in turns, each savoring her inside and out. Different lips, each with their own pressure and warmth, teasing her wet, flushed slit. One kissed her, then they would kiss each other before the other took their turn on the elleth. They did this until, trembling and spilling over, Tauriel begged them to take her again.

At one point Legolas and Glorfindel had taken to making love themselves and were kissing as Glorfindel thrust inside the young prince with measured rhythm. Tauriel watched, touching herself, but she could not escape for long, as she was soon drawn into it all again, forced flat on her belly, her rear up, a heavy hand pressing on her back, and she was fucked by them in turn. First Glorfindel, then the prince, until she felt she would shatter into nothing.

Tauriel was thrown onto her back at last, and Legolas thrust himself in her mouth. "Take me..." his words failed as his orgasm rushed to his head.

The elleth did as he asked, enjoying the slickness bursting down her throat. Then followed Glorfindel as the prince kissed Tauriel, tasting himself on her. She sucked the bright-haired elf until the muscles in his abdomen tensed, and with a shiver he spilled into her mouth.

Later, the three of them were lying sprawled on the bed, embraced, limbs all over each other, kissing tenderly.

"Dawn is upon us," Glorfindel said, his face still flushed as his hands slid down Tauriel's skin.

Tauriel placed her finger to his lips as she kissed Legolas. When she looked back at him, she leaned to kiss the other elf. "We face it together."

Legolas wound his arms around Tauriel, looking at Glorfindel, who did the same. "Together."


End file.
